Double triple trouble
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Cuando Ichigo se enamoró de Shiro y ambos empezaron a salir juntos, no sabía que este tuviera hermanos. Un día finalmente los conoce y pueden ser su peor pesadilla para ambos… ¿o tal vez se unen a la fiesta?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Este es un fic en colaboración con mi buen amigo mio, Seishin (coflosobornécof), así que será el único fic que esté en continuación por aquí. El primer capítulo lo tengo escrito desde hace muchísimo tiempo, así que se nota que es mi antiguo estilo de escritura. (Además de que es uno de los primeros de yaoi que escribí así que puede que esté un poco raro) Espero que igual no les desagrade :) Y también espero que no se note demasiado la diferencia en la forma de narrar de ambos… XD

* * *

Summary: Cuando se enamoró de Shiro y ambos empezaron a salir juntos, no sabía que este tuviera hermanos. Pueden ser su peor pesadilla para ambos… ¿o tal vez se unen a la fiesta?

Disclaimer: ¡Rei y Kyo son idea original de Masaki Rioka! Y el resto de personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y bla bla bla… ¡no es nada que nadie sepa ya! (?)

* * *

Que estaba nervioso era decir poco, o sea, iba a conocer a quienes son sus cuñados. Según Shiro, tiene dos hermanos y dos primos, pero estos últimos no suelen rondar por Karakura porque Rei (el hermano mayor) no se lleva nada bien con ellos. Mientras Shiro tomaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa, Ichigo se mantuvo varios pasos detrás de él. ¿Cómo serían sus hermanos? ¿Serían como Shiro? ¿Serían peores que él o mejores? ¿Y si a ellos no le gustaba que estuvieran juntos?

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó Shiro quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

—Con permiso —dijo Ichigo después repitiendo la acción de Shiro y pasando adentro tras él, aún a varios pasos de separación.

—Bienvenido Shiro —Ichigo se asomó por detrás del albino observando cómo se veía su hermano. Era exactamente igual a Shiro solo que su cabello era castaño claro (casi pareciendo naranja como el suyo) y su piel era como la suya, llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho y algunos piercings en su oreja.

—Hola. Kyo, este es Ichigo —se echó un poco hacia a un lado y aunque nervioso, Ichigo arqueó la espalda hacia adelante, demasiado nervioso como para saludar de vuelta.

—Ey, ey, Shiro —rió Rei detrás de su hermano Kyo—. Nunca dijiste que fuera tan mono.

—Rei… —empezó diciendo el menor.

—¡No lo soy! —exclamó ligeramente sonrojado. Enseguida agachó la cabeza pensando que eso no daba una buena impresión de él. Al contrario de lo que pensó, Rei se echó a reír.

—Okay, si tú dices que no… —Shiro les había hablado de Ichigo, pero no sabía cómo era realmente hasta que lo vieron de cerca. Es divertido como una solo persona puede atraer la atención de los tres hermanos.

—Espera un momento aquí, Ichi. Tengo que hacer una llamada importante —Shiro puso una mano en su hombro y después se fue hacia otro lado de la casa. Ichigo estaba un poco incómodo estando a solas con los hermanos de Shiro.

—Sigo creyendo que es lindo. ¡Dan ganas de jugar con él! —le susurró Kyo a Rei con cierto tono de lujuria en su voz.

El chico de cabello largo suspiró y rodó sus ojos—. Sabes que Shiro te matará si te ve haciéndole algo.

—¿D-de qué hablan? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, haciendo un intento de ocultar su incomodidad de que se estuviera susurrando entre ellos.

Ambos chicos se miraron y dijeron—. Nada importante.

Ichigo bufó y se cruzó de brazos, esperando impacientemente a que Shiro regresara. Los hermanos se fueron a otra parte, eso sacó un suspiro de alivio al peli naranjo. Esos dos le ponen nervioso y no sabe por qué. Shiro regresó no mucho después cogiéndole de la mano y llevándole hasta el salón, diciendo algo sobre que tenían que hablar. Ichigo se quedó en silencio escuchándolo y su propuesta lo dejó sorprendido. ¿Quería que se quedara a vivir con él por un tiempo? Desde luego era una idea muy tentadora, aunque ambos no solían decirlo muy a menudo –ambos son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo-… Se amaban con locura.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo quieres que se quede? —preguntó Kyo quien estaba parado apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Shiro gruñó y lo miró furioso por escuchar la conversación a escondidas.

—No te importa —espetó ignorándolo. Kyo suspiró enfadado por la actitud ruda de su hermano menor. Ichigo se quedó en silencio, no quería ser una molestia, pero esos hermanos eran un poco… extraños. Bebió un poco del jugo que Shiro le había servido y tembló ante la mirada de Rei— ¿Quieres algo para comer Ichi? —Ichigo negó con la cabeza—. Vale, si no te importa iré a por algo para mí —miró mal a sus hermanos, advirtiéndoles de que si pasaba algo en su ausencia correría la sangre de ambos. Kyo tragó saliva mientras que Rei se mantuvo sonriendo socarronamente.

Ichigo intentó relajarse en su asiento, y se sonrojó cuando sintió unos brazos agarrándose a él.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó en voz baja cuando una lengua húmeda lamía a lo largo de su cuello.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, un ojo dorado se oscureció y dijo:

—Solo quería ver tu reacción. Te ves sexy sonrojado.

—Cá-cállate, no soy sexy —gruñó el adolescente y se quitó a la fuerza los brazos de Kyo de encima.

Ichigo suspiró cuando Kyo se echó a reír. Iba a tardar a acostumbrarse a convivir con esos dos.

La noche cayó. Cada uno de los habitantes de la casa estaba en su respectiva habitación, excepto Shiro e Ichigo que debían compartir la misma cama hasta que Ichigo tuviera la suya, cosa que Shiro no quería. Le gustaba dormir cerca de su querida fresita.

—Ichi~ —llamó Shiro de manera juguetona.

—Qué demonios pasa… —gruñó porque Shiro lo había despertado de su agradable sueño. Odiaba cuando lo despertaba en mitad de la noche.

—Hace tiempo que no jugamos a nada —comentó fingiendo decepción y tristeza. Ichigo volvió a gruñir ante eso.

—El instituto es un dolor en el trasero, déjame dormir, ¿quieres? —dijo bastante enfadado. A bonita hora Shiro le habían dado ganas de 'jugar'. Se giró hacia el otro lado así le daba la espalda a Shiro.

—¡Pero mañana es sábado! ¿Cuál es el problema? —pasó una mano por la cintura de su novio y se acercó hasta su oreja para lamer en ella.

—Para… Shiro… —su voz se relajó a un tono que sonó más como un susurro que como una advertencia.

—No, hasta que me digas que sí —Ichigo suspiró y giró la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño y se quedó acostado boca arriba—. Agh, está bien. ¡Pero que sea rápido!

Ichigo sintió su cara ardiendo cuando Shiro se quitó los bóxers (que era por cierto lo único que llevaba puesto para dormir), y descubrió que él ya estaba más que listo—. No puedo creerme que aún te sigas sonrojando —ronroneó antes de juntar sus labios con los del peli naranjo. Entre que exploraba los, ya conocidos, rincones de la boca del adolescente, se fue moviendo hasta estar sobre él. Atacó sus labios una y otra vez, mientras una mano viajaba hasta uno de sus pezones, jugando con él entre sus dedos. Ichigo gimió en cuanto Shiro se separó del fogoso beso.

—Deja de jugar ya Shiro… —suplicó— ¡Sabes que lo odio! —exclamó entre jadeos.

—Y a mí me encanta cuando suplicas en esa voz tan sexy —comentó acercándose hasta su oreja y lamiéndola. Ichigo no dijo nada más. Discutir con Shiro era una pérdida de tiempo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una malévola sonrisa, sus dedos pálidos recorriendo su camino hasta la última prenda de ropa que tenía Ichigo. Habiéndole quitado sus bóxers los tiró en alguna parte de la habitación y tomó control de la excitación del peli naranjo. Comenzó lentamente, torturando así a su pareja quién odiaba esa morbosa lentitud que se tomaba Shiro. Los gemidos de Ichigo hicieron que Shiro aumentara un poco el ritmo, a los pocos segundos el oji miel se corrió en la mano pálida de su pareja. Este se lamió la mano limpiándola.

—Pervertido —dijo respirando vehemente. Shiro sonrió socarronamente.

—Tú amas a este pervertido —Ichigo lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué sería lo siguiente que Shirosaki haría— ¿O no?

Ichigo no se molestó en contestar. Aseguraba que a ese bastardo le gustaba torturarle mientras hacían cosas así. Cuando Shirosaki se llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca para humedecerlos, Ichigo sabía lo que venía y era la parte que menos le gustaba. Entrecerró los ojos y gruñó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ajustas a esto aún? —Shiro seguía con esa sonrisa en su cara—. Debo de decir que da igual cuántas veces hagamos el amor, siempre eres tan estrecho como al principio —Ichigo se abstuvo de mandar a su novio a la mierda por sus comentarios tan directos. Shiro notó el disgusto en la cara de Ichigo y suspiró—. No te lo tomes así, es la verdad —hizo un puchero y aprovechó que Ichigo estaba distraído con él e introdujo el primer dígito en su entrada. Ichigo soltó un quejido y miró a Shiro con furia por no avisarlo. Ichigo gimió y miró a Shiro cuando entró el tercero, su respiración acelerándose— ¿Te lo pasas bien, Ichi? —preguntó Shiro, sus dedos entrando y saliendo, moviéndolos en círculos a veces.

—S-shiro, no juegues c-conmigo… ah… así…

—Aw, pero no hemos llegado a la mejor parte todavía —el albino sonrió, retirando su mano, observando una mueca de dolor de los labios del joven bajo él—. No te preocupes, ya sabes que tú disfrutas de esto tanto como yo.

Se posicionó a sí mismo y lentamente lo penetró. Ichigo se agarró a las sábanas y los dedos de sus pies de encogían y se estiraban. Nunca se acostumbraría a ese maldito dolor. Shiro suspiró y esperó a que Ichigo se adaptara a él una vez estuviera completamente dentro. Sintió los músculos cerrarse alrededor de su hombría, haciéndole gemir y dejarse caer hacia adelante, de ese modo vio directamente a los ojos color miel de Ichigo, los cuales tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Shiro lo observó lascivamente, acercándose más para besarle. Eso ayudó a que el peli naranjo se calmara. Shiro se retiró un poco hacia atrás y volvió a penetrar más profundo enviando ondas de placer a través del cuerpo de su pareja. Continuó a un ritmo lento, calmando sus movimientos para no dañar a Ichigo. Este cruzó las piernas sobre la espalda del albino, enviando a Shiro más adentro de él. Sus manos habían encontrado su camino hasta su espalda también, las uñas clavándose en ella. Shiro parpadeó, sintiendo pequeñas líneas de sangre resbalar desde su espalda, pero sin importarle nada eso, penetró más adentro, golpeando la próstata del peli naranjo conduciéndolo al otro lado. Se acercó a él, su barbilla reposando en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, escuchando su respiración rasposa en su oído. Shiro sonrió, repitiendo la acción de golpear el mismo punto, sintiendo como ambos se perdían en otro mundo. Ichigo gemía y gritaba, Shiro podría asegurar que a esa altura ya sus hermanos se habrían enterado de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Sí… grita para mí Ichi… —murmuró el albino con la cabeza aún cerca de su oreja.

—¡Ah Shiro~! —Gritó sintiéndose semiinconsciente sobre sus acciones—. S-shi… yo voy a-

—Adelante… —aceleró el ritmo al sentirse cerca de su propio orgasmo. Los músculos se cerraban alrededor de su miembro haciendo que luego de las últimas embestidas se corriera dentro de aquellas cálidas paredes. Ichigo culminó justo después de él— Ichi, sigues siendo tan bueno como la primera vez… —articuló con la respiración entrecortada.

—Nngh… —gruñó colocándose en posición fetal y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Shiro.

—Buenas noches, Ichi —sonrió de oreja a oreja y después se dejó caer al sueño y el cansancio.

* * *

Como se nota que fue de los primeros que hice... Traté de ver si lo podía mejorar, pero no se me ocurrió nada y no quería reescribirlo (creo que Sei ya me superó en esto x'D) El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en un rato cuando lo tenga arreglado y revisado :3


	2. Chapter 2

Era ya mediodía cuando Ichigo se levantó. Desorientado, salió de la habitación en la que había dormido con Shiro en busca del lavabo para echarse agua fría en la cara para poder sentirse más despierto. Sin querer, por el camino se chocó con Kyo.

—Buenas tardes, bello durmiente —saludó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—B-buenas... Espera, ¿tardes? —frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kyo.

—Sí. Ya es mediodía. Espero que hayas dormido bien —se agachó lentamente y se acercó a su oído. Ichigo se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su oreja—, y también que hayas disfrutado de la noche —Ichigo no podía verlo, pero Kyo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. El peli naranjo se puso rojo como tomate al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y cómo había olvidado completamente que estaba en casa de Shiro y que allí estaban sus hermanos. Cuando Kyo tomó distancia de él, Ichigo se llevó una mano en la boca, poniéndose aún más rojo.

—"¡Idiota!" —se maldijo a sí mismo con rabia. Se preguntaba qué pensarían ahora, no quería que pensaran mal de él o algo parecido—. Lo siento —trató de disculparse sin alterarse demasiado—. N-no volverá a pasar... Si les molesté yo- —se detuvo cuando Kyo lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacía él. Ichigo levantó la cabeza— ¿Kyo...san?

—¿Molestarnos? ¿Estás de broma? —puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello, sonriendo. Luego entrecerró los ojos y bajó la voz y la cabeza—. Tus gemidos son la cosa más sexy que he oído nunca... —La cara de Ichigo se tornó lo más roja que esta podía estar. Volteó la cabeza e iba a protestar por las palabras de aquel chico, pero cualquier replica fue callada por un sencillo beso en los labios. Ichigo trató de separarse de él, pero Kyo lo arrinconó contra la pared tomándolo de las muñecas y poniendo los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, impidiendo su escape. El mayor intentó profundizar el beso pulsando con su lengua en el labio inferior del adolescente.

— Mph... Kyo... —trató de hablar en un intento de detenerle, sin embargo acabó perdido también en aquel beso. Se notaba que aquel chico tenía experiencia. Se sentía tan parecido a los besos de Shiro... Kyo sonrió victorioso cuando vio que el peli naranjo ya no oponía resistencia. Soltó una de sus muñecas y deslizó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Ichigo. Este hizo acopio de toda la capacidad de razonamiento que tenía en ese momento y abofeteó al chico para después pedirle disculpas y salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Kyo se quedó estático en el lugar y luego sonrió. ¿Un chico difícil, eh? A él le encantaban los retos.

Shiro observó confundido como Ichigo corría hacia él con cara de asustado y a la vez enfadado. Él lo abrazó aún preguntándose qué bicho le habría picado para actuar así. Rei miró hacia la pareja con el ceño fruncido y después de darse cuenta de algo, una venita creció en su sien.

—¡KYO! —chilló haciendo que los otros dos se abrazaran más fuerte y temblaran ante el aura oscura que emanaba del cuerpo del mayor.

—Él d-da miedo... —murmuró Ichigo.

—S-sí... Es su lado negro... —respondió Shiro.

Kyo se asomó las escaleras y como persona sensata que era, no se acercaría a Rei mientras estuviera en ese estado. ¿Por qué le tocó un hermano mayor que daba tanto miedo?— ¡KYO! ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo y no me hagas ir a buscarte! —gritó amenazadoramente.

—Uhmm... ¿Rei? —murmuró Shiro dando un paso adelante de Ichigo.

—¿Huh? —miró hacia su hermano menor aún con una mirada asesina, Shiro tembló—. M-me voy c-con Ichigo a-al centro comercial.

—¡Oh! —exclamó volviendo de repente a la normalidad. Sonrió y movió la mano en el aire—. No pensarás salir en pijama, ¿verdad, Ichigo-kun?

—Eh... No... Esto yo... —el cambio de actitud le dejó tan desconcertado que no podía formar ninguna frase coherente.

—Ven. Yo te vestiré.

—Pero yo puedo...

—Ichi será mejor que vayas... —le susurró Shirosaki al oído asustado de que de repente su hermano se cabreara de nuevo.

—Uhm... De acuerdo...

—¡No creas que me he olvidado de ti Kyo! —exclamó Rei antes de marcharse con Ichigo por el pasillo.

Kyo bajó lentamente por las escaleras encogiéndose por si acaso.

—¿Se puede saber qué hiciste para que esté tan enfadado? —le preguntó Shiro mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno yo... —miró a su hermano menor un poco nervioso. Si le contaba, estaba muerto. Entonces, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza— ¿Mojé la cama? —Un aura negra apareció sobre ellos.

—"Es la excusa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida" —pensó Shirosaki sudando una gota. Suspiró y movió la mano en el aire mientras se giraba—. Como sea... ¿Acaso eres un crío aún? —bufó y después volvió a girarse—. Oh sí... ¿Por qué Ichigo salió corriendo antes?

—...

—¿…Kyo?

—¡Tengo que irme! —sonrió nervioso y salió corriendo.

—No será que ha... —una venita creció en su sien— ¡Kyo! ¡KYO! —gritó escuchando la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de golpe.

* * *

—Ah... Esos dos son unos escandalosos, ¿cierto? —comentó Rei mientras tomaba algo de ropa de la maleta de Ichigo.

—Rei-san no es necesario que- —Ichigo lo miró con una gota. ¿Y él decía que eran escandalosos? ¿Qué hay con los gritos de antes?

—No me trates con tanta formalidad, Ichigo-kun.

—Uhmm... —gruñó. Sería bueno si él tampoco le tratara como un niño. No queriendo verlo enfadado como antes, dejó que él lo vistiera y que lo llamara como le diera la gana. Eso sí, como se atreviera a ponerle un mote, eso ya sí que no tenía un pase. Cuando se acercó a él, retrocedió un paso—. R-Rei... ¿Qué haces?

—¿Acaso no es evidente? —sonrió cortando la distancia entre ambos y yendo directamente a desabrochar los botones del pijama de Ichigo—. Te desvisto para vestirte.

—P-pero puedo hacerlo solo —pronunció algo nervioso. Esa situación lo estaba incomodando demasiado para su gusto. Rei lo miró deteniéndose en lo que hacía. Ichigo tragó saliva. Quizás... ¿No debió de decir eso?

—Yo no soy como Kyo. El peli naranjo no supo si calmarse o alterarse. ¿No es igual que él en qué sentido?—. Además —siguió desabrochando los botones—, no quiero que tú y Shiro se enfaden conmigo. Mi hermano y yo tenemos una relación... Complicada.

—¿Uh? —oficialmente despertó su curiosidad— ¿Complicada?

—Sí. En fin, no nos llevamos demasiado bien. Shiro siempre ha sido un chico solitario. De verdad me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien como tú con quien estar.

—"Es verdad que Shiro no parece llevarse muy bien con ellos, me pregunto por qué será" —Pensó Ichigo mientras observaba como Rei le quitaba la camiseta—. "Me gustaría ayudarles. Rei no parece mala persona. Tal vez pueda..." —Levantó los brazos para que le pusiera la otra camiseta. Se estaba acostumbrando más rápido a él que a Kyo—. Oye... —Rei le miró y sonrió—, ¿puedo llamarte Rei-nii?

Los ojos del albino se agrandaron en sorpresa. Luego un brillo de emoción apareció en ellos—. Claro. Llámame como gustes.

Ichigo sonrió. Ya que ellos le habían aceptado en la casa, quería compensarlos de algún modo. Lo primero que haría sería fortalecer los lazos entre Shiro y sus hermanos.

* * *

—Espero que no te hayan molestado demasiado Ichigo —se disculpó Shiro.

—No, para nada —sonrió Ichigo mientras caminaba junto a Shiro hacia el centro comercial—. Aunque Kyo-san es un poco...

—Lo sé, es un pervertido —mira hacia Ichigo y este lo miraba con una ceja enarcada. Shiro rodó los ojos—. Más que yo quiero decir.

—¿Y qué hay de Rei? Me parece un misterio.

—Rei es... —pareció dudar un momento al contestar y miró al frente—. Bueno, él es él.

—¿Uh?

—Rei tiene un pasado oscuro, eso es todo. Es por eso que es tan... Misterioso —frunce el ceño al venirle a la mente recuerdos borrosos pero no muy agradables.

—"Está claro que Shiro no me dirá por más que le pregunte, no quiero preguntarle a Rei tampoco y Kyo-san..." —suspira—. "Tendré que probar con él"

Ichigo estaba mirando artículos en la tienda de videojuegos con Shiro, aunque cuando se dio la vuelta este ya no estaba. Salió en su búsqueda, pero el centro comercial era demasiado grande así que sacó su celular y trató de llamarlo... No había cobertura allá dentro. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a la tienda de videojuegos por si Shiro solo había ido a los lavabos o algo así. Pero demonios, pudo haberle avisado, que manía de aparecer y desaparecer de repente. Como pensó, Shiro regresó cinco minutos después con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, aunque si decía la verdad era una de las cosas que le gustaba del albino. Su sonrisa hacía que le recorrieran calambres por la piel. Antes eran escalofríos de miedo pero ahora era un cosquilleo casi agradable.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En el lavabo.

—Lo imaginaba... —lo miró con una ceja alzada no creyéndose del todo que hubiera ido hasta el lavabo...

—Bien, ¿nos vamos? —Ichigo asintió y lo siguió afuera de la tienda. Decidieron tomar algo en la cafetería ya que Ichigo no había desayunado y no quisieron ser espectadores de la matanza entre Rei y Kyo por lo que salieron rápidamente de la casa. Aunque cuando llegaron a la cafetería se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa y cuando digo agradable me refiero a una sorpresa no muy grata para Shiro.

—Oh, hola chicos —saludó un chico desde una de las mesas.

—Haz como que no le has visto... —susurró Shiro a Ichigo tomándolo de la mano.

—¡Hola Rei! —saludó el peli naranjo levantando la otra mano. Shiro se palmeó la frente. Ichigo fue hasta la mesa en la que el mayor estaba sentado— ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro —respondió Rei sonriendo y rodando la silla hacia atrás para que el adolescente se sentara. Shiro soltó su mochila en el suelo de mal humor y se sentó frente a Ichigo ya que este se había sentado al lado de Rei— ¿Tienes hambre, Ichigo? Yo invito.

—Oh no, no quiero molestar con- —fue interrumpido por el propio rugido de su estómago. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor que hizo reír a Rei. Cogió el menú y se lo tendió a Ichigo.

—Venga, pide lo que quieras —Ichigo lo tomó tímidamente, escondiendo lo más que pudo su cara tras el menú.

—P-pediré un sandwich...

—Ichigo, puedes pedir lo que quieras, cálmate —se echó a reír Rei ante la inesperada timidez del peli naranjo—. Por cierto Shiro... Tenemos que hablar —Ichigo se escondió más tras el menú y los miró a ambos de reojo. Cuando alguien dice "tenemos que hablar" suele tratarse de un tema serio y poco agradable.

—¿Qué? —contestó de mala gana. Rei iba a responderle pero el camarero llegó preguntando que iban a pedir.

—Un sandwich y un zumo para él, por favor —contestó Rei al camarero—. Yo creo que tomaré té... ¿Quieres algo Shiro? —Shiro giró bruscamente la cabeza haciendo un sonoro "tsk". El camarero entendió que el chico no quería nada y se marchó a por los dos pedidos.

Ichigo suspiró. Unir a esos dos iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó...

* * *

Ahora a esperar a que Seishin termine con el tercero :3 Seguramente lo tenga entre hoy y mañana :D Espero que les guste hasta aquí.


End file.
